Transformers x Reader
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: You will be a femme and paired with various bots. I do RiD, Prime, Shattered Glass and Bayverse
1. chapter 1

In this chapter you will be paired with Drift. You are a femme Minibot Cyclops in the Armarda universe.

C/N =Cybertronian name

Chapter 1:Drift X Femme!Minibot!Cyclops!Reader

You looked up wearily as the door to your cell opened. Your tail twitched as you saw Drift enter. You were an Decepticon led by the honourable lord Megatron and at this precise moment you were trapped as an prisoner in the Tyrant Nemesis Prime's base because you had valuable information that they wanted.

Unfortunately for the Autobots you were a very tough nut to crack.

You glanced up at Drift, seeing the spark in his optics as he held a projector. "So, what's in there?" you asked tiredly. He smirked but didn't reply as he started to play it

-Projection begins-

Starscream stared at Megatron as he paced" Are we going to rescue C/N?"he asked. Megatron pondered that for a minute before regretfully shaking his helm "No. The Autobots wouldn't keep her alive that long. We will write her off as KIA".

-Projection ends-.

You stared incredulously as the projection finished, shaking your helm in denial "No, nononononoNONONONONONO! LIARS! YOU ARE ALL LIARS!" you screamed before you collapsed to the ground holding your helm in your servos sobbing helplessly. Drift smirked triamphantly as he was able to finally break you. He turned and headed out of the cell, knowing that his work was done.

You sat up, blue optic dull. You hadn't spoken since you watched that projection. You were slowly being driven insane since you had saw that projection. You really wanted to be free but unless you tell them information.

As the door opened you kept your helm down until a servo pushed it up. Drift stared at you and seeing the state you were in he felt slight sympathy. He vented and walked out again to go talk to Nemesis.

Nemesis looked up when he heard a knock. "Come in," he told whoever it was. As the door opened he saw Drift. "What do you want?" he asked harshly. Drift took a seat and started to speak" That femme cyclops in the dungens, I was wondering if I could have her." he asked Nemesis. Nemesis nodded and Drift inclined his head in thanks and respect before heading out the door


	2. Part 2

This is a part 2 of Shattered Glass Drift X Femme!Minibot!Cyclops!Reader. Enjoy!

Part 2

You looked up and seeing Drift outside your cell you stared at him curiously. As he noticed you were watching him, he smirked and opened the cell door.

Panicking,you scrambled back and when he tried to come closer you hit him with your tail, servos and pedes. When he had enough he hit you over the head and your optics flickered off as you slumped down onto the floor.

He scooped you up in his servo (you are about 7 feet tall) and watches you curl up in it. His red harsh optics softened and he brought you up to his spark.

Drift felt sorry for you, really he did. He had been a decepticon once and knew that they were able to trick you. Thankfully Nemesis has convinced him of the truth. He hopes that he would be able to do the same for you because no matter your reputation you were still a youngling at spark that had been forced to grow up too quickly and much too soon.

You stirred as you onlined. Your processer froze as you felt the humming of a spark against you, something you had not been able to experience since the fall of Kaon, where you creators had offlined when you were still a sparkling. You had survived by scavenging the streets and, even as a sparkling, you had killed to survive. It was not something you were proud of but it was a tough world then and to survive you had to be strong.

You started to struggle to get out of Drift's grip but he held on tightly as you kicked and screamed. As you started to cry he rubbed your back with one of his digits. You calmed down soon enough and ,sniffling, looked up at Drift with glistening optics and latched on to his digit. "Sire?" you asked meekly, for your processer had finally broke after all that you have been through. He nodded and started rocking you into recharge.

As you fell into recharge he looked down at you sadly and said "I'll be your sire, littleone" he told you as you reverted back to a state of a sparkling ans started to suck your thumb.


	3. Changed

Illusion will be the split spark sister twin of Mirage. It will be set in the SG universe and Illusion will be on the Decepticons side but captured by the Autobots.

Chapter 1

Illusion glared at the retreating back of Ricochet. She reflected how she had gotten into this mess as the femme dangled off the ground in chains.

0000000000000000000000000000

 _Flashback_

 _Illusion swung her sword at the Autobot Jazz, forgetting to watch her back in the process and releasing a scream of pain as a sword cut off her servo that held her sword, a gift from her twin Mirage. She gasped as she stared at her severed servo on the ground. She fell to her knees as she saw that battle was over and held her severed servo to her chassis as she stayed in her submissive position but as a Autobot roughly pulled her up she lunged for her sword but was pulled away before she could retrieve it._

 _Flashback end._

0000000000000000000000000000

Illusion glanced up as the door opened and a mech that she thought was long dead came in. Mirage smirked at his twin, his optics gleaming with insanity. She shook her helm softly in denial at what she was seeing. "You're dead. They told me you offlined vorns ago! You are nothing but an illusion "she declared her voicebox breaking. He reached his servo out to touch her faceplate, shaking his head in mock pity at her. She started to try to bite his servo, her own servo stratching his frame and pedes connecting solidly on him. She stopped after a while venting and spoke tentatively "'Raj?" He nodded and she saw him get out an energon whip.

He spoke"Where is the Decepticon base?". She sneered and spat"Frag off" then exhaled sharply as the whip made contact with her back. He repeated " Where is the Decepticon base?" and she smirked and said "Up my aft".

Mirage bent down and, looking at the sight of her ,glared angrily and whipped his servo across her faceplates causing her helm to snap to the side. She inhaled sharply in shock and stared at him speechlessly. "Y...You hit me!"she shouted at him in fury.

He stared at her and stroked her faceplate with his servo. As he stared he suddenly hit her over the helm and she blacked out.

000000000000000000000000000000

Illusion groaned as she onlined. The last thing she remembered was- Mirage! He knocked her out. She shot up, seeing Mirage leaning against his door staring at her. For a while he said nothing when suddenly "Remember when we use to be together all the time? We can't do that since we are from different fractions but don't worry, I asked Ratchet to reprogram your memory" he told her.

She vented in horror "No please Mirage I don't-"she started before he cut her off"But don't you want us to be together again?" he asked. Nodding she replied "Not like this Raj, not like this".

Just as she finished speaking Ratchet came in and said "Let's get this done then" Ratchet declared. Illusion flipped off the berth and got into a fighting position. Mirage turned invisible and a minute later appeared holding her down. She kicks and screeches in protest before being powered down by Ratchet.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Illusion groaned as she onlined slowly. "Illusion? Are you alright? Do you remember what happened?" Mirage rambled in worry. Illusion thought back, the last thing she remembered was fighting one of the lower ranked cons before being shot in the stomach.

"Yeah. I was almost offlined by one of the cons". Mirage nodded and hugged her apruptly. "Your safe now" he reassured her.


	4. Chapter 4

Decepticon!Dying!Femme!ReaderXJazz

A Drop In The Ocean

You laid dying on the battlefield, your optics flickering on and off. You knew that you had to get your sparkling Bumblebee to safety. As you glanced around you spotted a small silver mech kneeling by the dead body of a Autobot you reached out and put your servo to his pede. He drew his gun as he spun around. As he stayed looking at you, he slowly lowered his blaster seeing that you were of no threat to him. You spoke "A...Autobot please...Take..My sparkling. His...Name is Bumblebee sparkling of Y-D and Barricade" as you spoke you slowly opened your sparkling chamber and pulled out your precious bundle. He knelt down and gently pulled him from your weak servos. As Bumblebee changed servos he slowly onlined and seeing a strange mech started to wail. You smiled weakly and began to sing "Hush little sparkling don't say a word,….. carrier's gonna buy you a cyberbird and if that cyberbird won't sing….. carrier is going to buy you a energon ring. If that energon ring turns out to be fake,…. carrier is going to buy you a battle ship. If that battleship fails and falls,…………….. you're still be the sweetest sparkling in town". As you finished Bumblebee was recharging contently on the Autobot's chassis. You shot out a servo and gripped onto his " Autobot before I offline promise me that you will take my offlined body back with my sparkling" with that statement your optics dimmed and as your spark went out your F-C frame faded to grey as your servo fell limp.

Jazz stood and commed Prowl' Can ya please come 'ere Prowl'. A few nanoclicks later Jazz saw the black and white frame of Prowl appear. Prowl stopped upon seeing Jazz holding a black and yellow sparkling who was recharging as Jazz was knelt down next to a offlined decepticon femme's frame, possibly the carrier. He spoke slowly "Jazz...What?". Jazz looked at him and passed the sparkling to him as he bent to pick up the offlined frame of the femme "Am'm keeping a promise to give her an honourable burying. The sparkling's name is Bumblebee". As the mech held the femme in his arms he and his partner started the walk back to base Prowl asked what happened and Jazz replied "Ah'll tell ya back at base. Ah don't wanta repeat it more than once". As soon as they reached the base they saw Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide waiting for them. Jazz handed the sparkling to Ratchet who hurried off and then Jazz said " Ah'll tell ya later" as he ran after the medic.

Later that day, Jazz stood in front of all the gathered Autobots and began to speak " I was looking for any signs of life when..."

Many years later Jazz had just been killed by Megatron and as he onlined he was greeted by the voice of Bumblebee's carrier " Hello Jazz, nice to see you again" as he saw the Y-F-C frame of you. You were smiling at him "Welcome to the Well of the AllSpark. You took a while but you are finally here. Some friends are waiting to see you" you told him as you took his servo "Thank you for caring for my little Bumblebee like you promised" you said as you led him through gold gates.

As he passed through them he saw bots who had been offlined many years before. Sunstreaker, Prowl, FirstAid, Bluestreak and many others " JAZZ!" they ran towards him happily.

Now I have to explain why I haven't updated sooner. My tablet crashed and I couldn't get back on it so apologies for that. I hope that you have enjoyed this


	5. Mirage X Dead Femme Reader

Mirage frowned as the big picture of you caught his attention again. H had arrived the month before and the big picture of you had caught his attention. He had been told your story. You had a human charge, Allison Smith.

You two never went anywhere without each other until, Knockout captured her, you had hunted for her day and night until the day Knockout finally grew bored of her and sent her dead body to the Autobots.

'You had been so distraught', Arcee said when you saw it. She said that she had' never had and never will have heard a more awful sound than your scream of pure grief' and after that, something had snapped in you.

You disappeared for a month until you had shown up again , staggering up to the base with your (F-C) paint job smudged and dirtied.

You had never spoke about what happened in that month and every day you guarded Allison's grave until you had to recharge. You still went on missions but that was very rarely as you were unfriendly and dangerous to the humans.

You were jealous of the fact that their charges, Miko, Raf and Jack were still alive and you had gotten more violent towards them until the day that you had tried to kill Miko for destroying the very last thing you had to remember Allison by.

You had been deemed too dangerous and was offlined at once by Smokescreen as he had leapt to the defence of Miko and has stabbed his sword through your chassis. You had gasped, stared at him before smiling and saluting him in thanks for finally putting you out of your misery.

It had traumatized the children and Smokescreen himself. The children because Miko actually came so close to death and the fact that them could have easily been them and Smokescreen because he thought that he would never have to offline a fellow team mate.

"Thinking about her again?" a voice asked him. He turned to see Ratchet looking at the picture as well."Yeah" he said. He asked "Ratchet, in the end was she really sane or was she insane?". Ratchet sighed "Listen, she was once a lovely femme and a great warrior. But we had put too much on her shoulders when we told her to look after Allison because soon she grew obsessed with that. Finding out she was dead had destroyed her because she had devoted herself to looking after Allison. In the end, it is a good thing she was put out of her misery. Remember that, Mirage" he said as he turned away.

Mirage stared after Ratchet and finally understood. You had been driven insane by the loss of your charge and best friend and in the end had only become a story that would be told for vorns to come. You were too young for such a responsibility and that had taught a lesson to the rest of the Autobots because you were even young than Bumblebee and had never reached your full potenial.


	6. Chapter 6

This will be a SG!Sideswipe X Ex-Autobot!Mech!Reader

You cursed as you fled away from the Autobot base, being chased by some of Prime's strongest warriors. The crazy twins, Jazz and Ricochet, Prowl and not to mention Sunstreaker, your own brother, were practically on top of your aft. You had just stormed out of the base where your now ex-leader shouted after you, telling you that if you had left you would be a traitor. Your response? You shot him with your blaster and then fled for your life. You knew that you had messed up. Now all you could do was flee and hope to got to your other brother, Sideswipe who was a Decepticon. "FRAG!"you screamed as you just barely missed being shot at by Mirage and Hound who had cloaked themselves to be invisible.

"Frag you, fragging GLITCHS!" You screamed at all of them as you kept running before shrieking as you went flying helm over pedes as a explosion hit just in front of you.

You land on your aft harshly before backing up as far as you could as they aimed their guns at your ember.

You smiled sheepishly before asking "I am sure we can sort this out peacefully, right mechs?" your forced smile faded before you whipped out both of your blasters and shot at their frames beore being caught in the chassis. You optics slowly offlined and the last thing you heard was Sideswipe's voice shouting"(C-N)! HOLD ON!" as gunfire echoed around you.

You groaned as you onlined and open your optics groggily. As you looked around you saw that you were lying on a berth. You heard the voice of Sideswipe again.

" Little bro! Are you feeling okay?" he asked in concern. You stared into his optics and remembered the last time you had seen him.

-Flashback-

You tried to step forward as your brother Sunstreaker held you back

.W-why are you l-leaving " you hiccupped through your tears to Sideswipe. He smiled sadly at you as you watched him stand there.

" We are the Autobot Triplets and that includes you Sides" you pleaded as he shook his head and told you

"No sorry bro. I have to go but I will miss you. Sunstreaker-".

"No" Sunstreaker cut him of with a growl " Go fragging traitor and never let me see your face again or I, no WE, will kill you" . Sideswipe nodded and blew you a kiss as Sunstreaker restrained you .You started kicking and screaming

" SIDESWIPE! SIDESWIPE PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE " you yelled as he drove off. As he disappeared you turned your teary optics go to Sunstreaker who let his optics soften as you sobbed into his chest.

From a distance Sideswipe stared at the scene with a breaking spark, wish he could be with you.

-Flashback end-

You stared at Sideswipe until you launched yourself at him. He caught you as you buried your helm into his chassis and watched as you wailed and blubbered about how much you missed and needed him, how terrible it was without him and pleasedon'tleavemeagain! He sighed as you drifted off into recharge as you cuddled up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

DinoXHuman!Reader

Age of Extinction

I am warning you now that this will not be a happy chapter and it will not have a happy ending.

You panted as you quickly ran to Dino, and getting in him slammed doors shut "RUN! Cemetery Wind is coming". Hearing that he revved his engine and shot off.

You had once been one of the soldiers at NEST Base and when Dino landed on Earth you were assigned as his partner at once. It had taken you both a while to get used to each other but you got there in the end. You finally got used to each other when you saved him from death at the hands of Starscream on a mission a few months after his arrival. After the Battle of Chicago you knew that you couldn't let Dino go off on his own so you went on the run with him and since then you were then considered as a fugitive. As you drove along a message droned out of Dino's comm link 'Calling all….Calling all Autobots' as the message ended you were silent for a minute before you whooped in excitement " YEAH! Bossbot's alive Dino! " you shouted in excitement. When he didn't respond you asked "Dino?" quietly. He finally spoke up again, his voice serious " We are surrounded by Cemetery Win, (Y-N). We may not survive this so I just want to say that you have been a great partner to me". You quickly took out you small handgun as you got out of Dino and he transformed to his full height. As you stood together you knew then that this was the end of the road, if not for you then at least for Dino. You looked up at Dino before he told you" Run. I need you to run for me. It is not your time yet" he told you. You started to protest but he said more forcefully "Run! I love you (Y-N)"he finished. You turned and ran with tears welling up in your eyes and spilling over onto your cheeks. You stopped at the edge of the forest and watched as Dino was shot down by Cemetery Wind. You watched as his optics dimmed and his spark extinguished. As they disappeared with his dead body you sniffled before continuing on with your journey. You knew roughly where Prime was located you just hoped that he stayed there.

A few days later you had hacked you hair off to about your shoulders and took to wearing sunglasses to cover your eyes. You had hiked for days before finally ending up in the desert. As you stumbled along you were relieved to find the very bot you had searched days for. Entering their campsite you collapsed onto the ground and looked up at Optimus through weary eyes and croaked out weakly " Nice to see you again Bossbot. Soldier (Y-N) (L-N) reporting for duty" and saluted him. "(Y-N)? It is a surprise to see you like this" he told you "Where is Dino?" Hearing his name you finally broke down in tears, allowing yourself to mourn since you were safe. Seeing your reaction Optimus looked in alarm at the other bots before your voice started to croak out " We were on the run from Cemetery Wind. We ha just gotten your message when Dino revealed that we had Cemetery Goons surrounding us. I got out to let Dino transform but before I could start shooting he told me to run." You sobbed before continuing "I'm tired Boss. I can't take it any more and I need to see Dino again." He sighed before announcing "(Y-N) (L-N) you are hereby discharged from battle. Rest in peace soldier "You smiled as you raised your shotgun to your forehead, Tessa, Cade and Shane turned away as you pulled the trigger, you face set in a serene smile. Optimus picked your broken body up and after digging a hole, placed you in gently.

You looked around in confusion before hearing Dino's voice. You looked around before spotting him and you smiled happily, running over to him. He picked you up and you curled up in his palm before going to sleep. You were together at last


	8. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


End file.
